The present invention is directed to a flowmeter, and in particular to a flowmeter having a threadless flowmeter body and a threadless float stopper removably securable to the flowmeter body by a slidable retaining clip member.
Flowmeters are instruments or devices for measuring the rate of flow of a fluid such as a gas or liquid. In normal applications, the flowmeter will periodically require disassembly to remove debris that has collected within the flowmeter, or to replace seals such as O-rings that have deteriorated. Existing flowmeters, like those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,481 of the applicant Dwyer Instruments, Inc., require tools such as wrenches to disassemble the threaded parts of the flowmeter in order to provide routine maintenance. Flowmeters having threaded fittings also require additional cost to manufacture. The present invention overcomes these problems.
A flowmeter for measuring fluid flow. The flowmeter includes a flowmeter body having a fluid inlet, a fluid outlet, and a bore in fluid communication with the inlet and the outlet. The flowmeter body also includes a receptacle having a cavity formed by a threadless generally cylindrical side wall wherein the cavity is in communication with the bore. The body also includes a passage extending through the side wall in communication with the cavity. The passage includes a slot extending through the side wall of the receptacle and first and second channels formed in first and second walls of the body. Each channel includes a seat in the form of an elongate slot. The flowmeter also includes a stopper adapted to be removably inserted into the cavity of the receptacle of the body. The stopper includes a shank having an annular groove located between a threadless generally cylindrical upper surface and a threadless generally cylindrical lower surface. The groove is adapted to be in communication with the passage of the body when the stopper is inserted into the cavity of the receptacle. A clip member is slidably located in the channels of the passage of the body. The clip member includes first and second spaced apart legs and a recess located between the legs. The clip member is adapted to be slidable to a first position wherein the legs of the clip member extend into the annular groove of the stopper such that the shank of the stopper is located between the legs and in the recess of the clip member. The clip member thereby prevents removal of the stopper from the receptacle. The clip member is slidable to a second position wherein the clip member is located outside of the annular groove of the stopper whereby the stopper may be longitudinally removed from the cavity of the receptacle of the body. The first leg and second leg of the clip member each include a protrusion that is adapted to be located within the respective seats of the channels to inhibit removal of the clip member from the body while allowing sliding movement of the clip member between the first position and the second position.